Nunca digas nunca
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Dumbledore & cia ponen un plan en marcha para que cierto profesor de pociones logre darse cuenta del error que cometió y que intente remediarlo. ¿Conseguiran su propósito? ¿Que hacen todos mirando detrás de una puerta? SS/HG.


Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….yo no gano nada por esto… solo fantasear un poco con estos bombones!(Remus, Severus, Harry…etc.…)

Se que muchos estaréis diciendo que hace esta publicando este Fic…cuando tengo el de Feliz Navidad pendiente…pero antes de matarme que sepáis, que este Fic ya hace tiempo que lo tenia escrito en el PC… y que por alguna razón… mi prima consiguió leer y me animo a que lo publicara.

Para los de aquí...para los de allí... para los Slytherins…para los Gryffindors…para el...para ella...para los que se quieren...para los que se odian...para las parejas... para los solitarios...para los serios... para los cachondos... para los genios…para los no tan genios… PARA TODOS!

AVISO: Como ya la mayoría me conocéis, estoy muy mal de la cabeza…si no me dar por pegar a Sev… Lo hago un profesional del Snow…o algo por el estilo. Estoy tan loca como el viejo chiflado…A si que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar aquí! Solo advierto de que si no os gusta el azúcar no lo leáis porque es la cosa más cursi que se ha escrito.

Los pensamientos van entre ""

**Nunca digas nunca…**

.- ¿Que hace aquí Potter?- Pronunció el adusto maestro mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

.-Ayudar a una amiga muy cabezota -Respondió Harry con la voz cansada.- Y otro igual de cabezota o más.

.-No estoy para bromas Potter- Le dijo el Profesor de pociones tan suavemente que pondrían los pelos de punta a más de uno.

.-Ni yo tampoco, créame que no estaría aquí si no fuera necesario…-Le dijo entrando en el despacho de Snape sin preocuparse si el maestro le dejaba o no entrar.

.-Espero que tenga una buena excusa, para justificar el porque esta en mi despacho después del toque de queda.- Preguntó intentando mostrar algún motivo por el cual había permitido el acceso al joven en su despacho sin decirle nada.- ¿Que quiere?- le espetó levantando levemente la ceja derecha.

.- ¿No me diga que aun no lo sabe? Porque creo que ya me estoy cansando…-le dijo Harry mientras observaba como poco a poco el nerviosismo casi imperceptible de Severus empezaba a notarse.

.-Modere su lenguaje si no quiere…

.- ¡OH! Vamos Profesor… Los dos sabemos porque, o mas bien, por quien estoy aquí. A si que por mi puede castigarme hasta que tenga edad suficiente para jubilarme. O quitarme todos los puntos que quiera. Pero usted me va a escuchar… ¿De acuerdo?

Snape solo se limitó a asentir.

.-Como quiera… 20 puntos menos Potter.

.- ¡Pero bueno!- Harry bufó con resignación, aquel hombre no tenía remedio- ¿No se da cuenta? Cuando va a admitir que se ha equivocado. ¿Eh? Nadie es perfecto, de los errores se aprende profesor. No permita que nadie decida por usted… Si sabe lo que quiere consígalo… Solo eso, no tiene nada que perder profesor ella seguirá ahí aunque usted no haga nada, aunque no le diga nada. Le esperara.

.- ¿Pero que intenta?- Dijo mirándolo atentamente- ¡No intente darme órdenes Potter! Usted no es nadie…

.-Puede que no sea nadie… o un ingenuo, pero, lo único que quiero, es que no deje que su rencor y sus prejuicios, le hagan hacer, o no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepienta.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta, cogió el pomo de esta y lo giró, se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa en la boca lo miró a los ojos.

.-Usted piensa que no lo se… Pero hágame caso; no se le da también como quiere ocultar sus sentimientos. Haga algo, ella le quiere; pero teme que la rechace, o ignorándola como hace siempre.- Harry esperó unos segundos mientras esperaba a que Severus asimilara la información.- Cuídela muy bien ¿Me oye? Ella es muy especial- El chico se tomó unos segundo para preparar lo que estaba apuntó de decir.- No me creo lo que estoy apuntó de decirle pero… Ella tiene suerte de poder contar con alguien como usted, inteligente, sincero, leal y que pueda darle todo lo que ella se merece…

Severus se quedó atónito, de verdad el chico estaba muy desesperado para ayudarles si había sido capaz de decirle aquellas cosas, solo para convencerlo. En realidad para hacerlo entrar en razón, por que él ya hacía tiempo que estaba convencido.

.-Es curioso, ¿Pero sabe?... Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Y tras salir por el marcó de la puerta, se paró unos segundo y de espaldas a Severus le dijo.

.-No la pierda…

Un ruido sordo se oyó en la mazmorra. Una puerta se había acabado de cerrar, dejando al otro lado de la puerta a alguien muy confundido.

"En una cosa si te equivocas maldito Potter! Yo ya sabía lo que tenía… A mi no me hace falta perderla para saber cuanto significa. Aunque creó que para poder perder algo, hace falta primero tenerlo… y creó que yo no tengo ese privilegio.

Ojalá pudiera de verdad, hacerte caso Potter. Ojalá pudiera decirle a la cara lo mucho que la quiero, ¡Lo que daría por ella! ¡Ojalá pudiera despertarme por la mañana, y comprobar que no es un sueño! ¡Que ella esta conmigo! ¡Ojalá pudiera gritar al mundo entero que solo la quiero a ella!… Ojalá pudiera amanecer junto a ella, abrazándola, pasándome las horas mirándola sin preocuparme del resto del mundo… Ojalá… Todo fuera verdad.

Pero, la realidad es muy distinta, jamás me lo perdonaría si por mi culpa le ocurriera algo. No puedo permitir que arruine su vida conmigo… Ella es joven y guapa tiene toda la vida por delante."

Se tumbó en la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse la túnica y se quedó dormido.

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Muy a su pesar ese sería el último día que viera a Hermione, ya había acabado Hogwarts, graduada con una de las mejores calificaciones de la Historia de colegio.

Ella se marcharía de allí, y con suerte o por desgracia no la volvería a ver más.

Ni siquiera se presentó a la entrega de los diplomas, se quedó encerrado en su despacho con una copa de Malibú en la mano.

.- ¿Acaso piensa, que voy a dejar que se quede ahí, sin hacer nada?-Le dijo una voz risueña detrás de el.- Ella no esta aquí…

Severus ató los cabos y soltó un gran bufido de resignación.

.- ¿QUE? ¿No me diga que usted también lo sabe? Esto es increíble… ¿NO SE PUEDE TENER VIDA PRIVADA EN ESTE MALDITO COLEGIO?

.-Calma Severus…-Le dijo el anciano mientras se reía- Primero, este es mi colegio, y me entero de todo lo que pasa… segundo; no hace falta meterse en tu vida privada para darse cuenta de esto, hasta el colegio entero se había dado cuenta de que algo te ocurría. Y tercero; a mi no puedes ocultarme nada.

.-Ni a ti ni ha ese de Potter, por lo que veo.

El viejo espero unos segundos mientras veía a Severus debutarse con alguna lucha interior. Que el hubiera podido saber, pero decidió que por unos segundos no se metería en la vida de Severus, lo dejaría decidir por el mismo.

.-Severus, ¿Que haces que todavía no estás de pie para ir a buscarla? El tren todavía no ha salido, tienes 10 minutos… ¡Vamos corre! Y ni se te ocurra decir nada… ¡Venga! -Le gritó Dumbledore. En fin, el hombre ya le había dado unos segundos para pensar, pero si no había reaccionado. Había que darle un empujoncito ¿No?

Severus se levantó y como alma que lleva el diablo salio corriendo de las mazmorras, no sin pararse en la puerta de su despacho y darle las gracias al Director.

El profesor no recordaba haber corrido tanto en su vida, subía y bajaba escaleras, atravesaba pasillos y pasaba por delante de un montón de cuadros, llegó al vestíbulo y antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió a su paso. Salió y empezó a correr, todo lo que sus pies le permitían por los terrenos de Howarts.

Se había desecho de la túnica, y del jersey mientras corría. Cuando llegó a la estación no quedaba nadie… Se acercó la mas rápido que pudo al tren; pero ya era demasiado tarde este empezó a moverse cuando el llegó. Se agachó exhausto, apoyando una mano en la rodilla, y la otra en el costado mientras respiraba con dificultad. Alzó la vista y vio como a poco a poco los vagones iban pasando delante de sus ojos, tornándose cada vez mas borrosos.

De repente, notó a través de los cristales del Expreso, unos ojos color miel clavados en él. Era ella. Sus ojos brillaban increíblemente, y su rostro tenía una expresión de vacío. Se alejaba…

.-Nunca… Nunca podré estar con ella- Dijo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, sobre la fría piedra.

Una mano se le posó en el hombro apretándola suavemente para darle ánimos.

.-Nunca digas nunca…

Severus se giró para ver al director, pero ya se había ido camino arriba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto?… ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? Ahora ni siquiera le importaba…

Se hallaba sentado en su sillón, con la mirada al vació y unas ojeras mas pronunciadas que lo normal.

.-Vamos Severus... ¿Aun sigues así? Tienes mala cara.

.-Lo se Albus… Lo se. Pero que me importa.-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el viejo que sostenía una cajita de caramelos de limón.- Tenía que haberlo echo cuando tuve oportunidad. Tuve la decisión en mis manos y la deje escapar…

.- Vamos, vamos, no seas tan negativo y deja de lamentarte. Venga vamos a dar una vuelta hombre... Es verano.- Le dijo el hombre mientras le enseñaba la ropa nueva que llevaba. Unos bermudas de flores rosas y una camiseta muggle azul eléctrico- ¿Te gusta mi nueva ropa? -Rió- Es muggle, la dependienta me dijo que la camiseta se llama Qocsilvar, o Quickilvar o era Quicksalver… ¡No se! ¿Pero que dices; eh? ¡Es la ultima moda!- Le dijo emocionado el mago.

.-Si tú lo dices… Te creo- Le dijo Snape con la voz cansada.

Ambos caminaron por los terrenos de Howarts, hasta llegar al lago, allí se detuvieron y se quedaron largo rato hablando en una de las rocas…

.-Creo que será mejor que regresemos al castillo, la nueva enfermera ya debe de haber llegado.-Le dijo Albus en un tono mas alegre de lo normal.- Y creo que seria conveniente que le diéramos la bienvenida. ¿No crees?

.- ¿EH?- Dijo el joven maestro saliendo de su ensoñación- No gracias Albus, prefiero quedarme aquí si no te importa… Ya la saludaré mas tarde.- Le dijo mientras se estiraba en la hierba, y colocaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

.- ¡Venga no seas vago! Arriba, además creo que te ira bien recibir la visita de la enfermera necesitas algo…

Dumbledore se fijó en que Severus estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y más enclenque. Había descuidado un poco su aspecto físico en los últimos días.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y abrieron la puerta pero no había nadie. Tras entrar y obligar a su profesor de pociones, a acostarse en la cama. Albus salió a buscar a la nueva enfermera.

El maestro de pociones estaba girado cuando Dumbledore llegó, por lo que no los vio llegar.

.-Severus te presentó a la nueva enfermera…

El hombre se giró sin ganas, lentamente y deseando acabar con todo aquello para volver a refugiarse en su despacho y echarse en cara todo lo que tenía que haber echo y no hizo.

.- ¿Granger?- Dijo levantándose de golpe y sentándose sobre la cama. El profesor de pociones tenía la cara de asombro más grande de la historia de Hogwarts.

.-Veo que ya os conocéis. A si que… Mmmm, bueno, creo… Creo que yo… Me voy… Un director siempre tiene cosas que hacer… Tengo… Tengo que dar de comer a Fawkes… Si eso…

Se giró y se marchó. Hermione agarró su varita e invocó algunos de los viales del armario de la farmacia, y logro dárselas a Severus sin que se derramara su contenido, ni se notara el nerviosismo que la había invadido de repente.

-Tiene mala cara profesor- Le dijo Hermione mientras le comprobaba su temperatura con la mano. No pudo evitar empezar a ponerse algo nerviosa.

.-No me llames profesor, ya no eres mi alumna.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, intentaba disimularlo pero no había manera. Puso sus dedos anular e índice, en el cuello de Severus para tomar el pulso…

.-Necesita descanso… Y reponer fuerzas, se ve algo débil.

Severus se incorporó y quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara de la joven.

.-No creo que haga falta, tengo aquí delante el remedio a mis problemas… - se había levantado, estaba de pie enfrente de Hermione, a escasos veinte centímetros de ella, y apoyado hacía atrás sobre la camilla.- Fui un estúpido, no tendría que haber dejado que te marcharas… No tuve el valor suficiente para hacer lo que debía, pero ahora si…

.-Se que lo que hacías era por el bien de todos… No importa.

Severus abrazó a Hermione reposando su frente, en el hombro de la chica. Estaba tan asombrada por lo que Severus acababa de hacer, que no se apartó cuando el hombre la atrajo hacia el suavemente con la mano.

Mientras tanto, tres pares de ojos, se amontonaban a través de una puerta, para ver lo que ocurría. Unos ojos azul eléctrico con un brillo especial, otros verdes esmeralda y los últimos, marrones café…

.-Todo esta saliendo como lo planeo Director…- Le susurró una voz al oído.

.-En realidad Poppy… Ha sido cosa de Harry.-El aludido se sonrojó.

.- ¿No cree que les ira bien una ayuda?- Le preguntó Poppy a Dumbledore.

.-Porque no… Aunque no creo que esta vez a Severus no le hará falta.

Dumbledore izo una floritura en el aire, mientras sobre las cabezas de los enamorados aparecía una rama de muérdago.

.- ¿Solo se le ocurrió eso?-Casi le gritó Harry entre susurros.

.-Pues si, solo se me ocurrió eso… Pero da igual servirá de todas maneras.

Mientras tanto en la enfermaría dos personas se había aparecido de repente volando sobre sus cabezas.

.-Creo que es demasiado pronto para el muérdago ¿Verdad?- Dijo Hermione mirando la pequeña rama de color verde.

Severus la agarró mas fuerte hacía si y se fue acercando suavemente.

.-Creo que alguien está intentando que no me eche atrás. Pero está vez no seré tan idiota. En fin, habrá que seguir la tradición ¿No?-le dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de su ex-alumna, con el dorso de la mano.- Recuérdame que le de las gracias a ciertas personas.

.-Descuida…

El Profesor agarró la cara de su amada, y depositó sus labios sobre los suyos dándole un suave beso.

Al otro lado de la puerta, tres personas se agolpaban con fuerza contra esta, para ver mejor lo que ocurría. Quizás demasiado.

En el interior de la enfermería, dos personas se separaban para tomar oxigeno en sus pulmones, aunque no tardaron mucho en volverse a juntar, esta vez en un beso lleno de pasión.

Dos personas más habían llegado, apelotonándose contra la puerta de la enfermería.

.- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo emocionante?- Peguntó Lupin curioso.

.- ¿Ya se lo ha dicho?- Preguntó una mujer de sombrero escocés.

.-No Miner… Miner…-Dumbledore estaba a punto de estornudar pero unas manos le cubrieron la nariz para evitar que hiciera ruido.

El profesor de pociones tenía completamente abrazada a la chica, quien apoyaba su rostro en el pecho, de Severus…

.-Te quiero…- Le susurró él al oído.

.-Y yo a ti profesor…

Sus palabras fueron selladas por un magnífico beso que la pareja estaba disfrutando con gran deleite, lastima que no durara mucho ya que la puerta de madera no aguantó el peso de la personas y se abrió, mostrando a cinco magos y brujas cayendo a suelo de la enfermería amontonándose unos encima de otros.

(N/a imagínense a Sev y a Hermione, con las gotas en la frente en plan anime…)

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del FIC.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que tal?

Es cortito, pero weno, se me ocurrió un día en clase…y lo pase el PC… no se me había ocurrido publicarlo…

Personalmente a mi no me gusta mucho… pero al final…. ¡Ya veis!

Jejeje DEJAR REVIEW! Bss

Saludos de Cloe.


End file.
